¿Solterona? Mejor así
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Mei se angustia por no ser capaz de casarse, y justo en ese momento va a Konoha para cumplir una obligación diplomática. La experiencia de la visita resultó ser mejor de lo que esperaba. Oneshot con lemmon.


Un saludo a toda la comunidad de Naruto. Luego de ciertas peticiones, pues les complazco con este OS. Ojalá les guste el resultado.

**¿Solterona? Mejor así**

Mei estaba bastante decepcionada, y es que no podía ser de otro modo.

La juventud iba pasando lentamente, y no había encontrado a nadie especial para poder casarse. Había llegado a un punto de desesperación total, y parecía que su "honorable" posición como Mizukage sólo hacía peor todo, pues los hombres tendían a mirarla a distancia, como si ella fuera algo inalcanzable, cuando ella misma no tenía esa visión de sí misma. Todo lo que quería era a alguien especial en su vida, y el resto de la gente no lo comprendía y tampoco lo intentaba.

Por motivos claramente diplomáticos se ve en la necesidad de hacer un viaje a la aldea de Konoha, donde seguramente estaría la Tsunade con la misma suerte que ella. Sería una acción incorrecta y algo hipócrita, pero en ese momento quería tener a alguien de quien reírse un rato, y la sannin parecía ser la persona ideal para ello. Tal vez no todo sea malo, y puede que hasta se consiga a un hombre apuesto con quien se case al final. Esa última idea la emocionó bastante, por lo que apuró todos los preparativos para el viaje a Konoha.

Su séquito elegido para la ocasión había tenido sumo cuidado en casa detalle antes de emprender la partido con destino a la aldea ninja de la nación del fuego, y cuando ya estaba dada la voz de que todo estaba listo, Mei Terumi no espera más y da la orden, por lo que todos marchan de manera solícita a su destino.

* * *

**Konoha**

Luego de unos cuantos días de viaje con paradas únicamente para lo esencial, Mei ya estaba en Konoha. Su mirada se pasea en todas direcciones, deleitándose en todos los hombres jóvenes que iban pasando por su camino. Los que eran ninjas obviamente alcanzaban a reconocerla y le dirigían un saludo respetuoso, mientras que la mayoría de los civiles tendían a seguir en lo suyo como si nada. Mei no había pasado por aquello desde mucho antes de convertirse en Mizukage, y francamente extrañaba aquello.

─ Bienvenida, Mizukage-sama ─ aparece un ANBU con una rodilla en el suelo, y Mei se detiene justo frente a él ─. Hokage-sama está esperando por usted.

─ Es una lástima. Creí que tendría más tiempo para disfrutar del lugar ─ suspira Mei, fingiendo tristeza ─. Pero bueno, es momento de proceder a hacer el trabajo. Por favor guíenos.

El ANBU asiente y se dispone a acompañar a Mei y su séquito hasta la mansión de los Hokages. El tour, pese a carecer de señalamientos y detalles, a la Mizukage le resultaba bastante entretenido, mientras que el séquito se mantenía serio y profesional en su avance.

* * *

**Oficina de Tsunade**

La rubia Hokage se encontraba a mitad de su rato bebiendo té, disfrutando de aquella oportunidad en que puede ignorar olímpicamente aquella montaña de papeles que parecían multiplicarse solos, como si cada hoja supiera hacer el jutsu de clonación. Sin duda Tsunade acabaría maldiciendo su suerte al cabo de media hora cuando deba enfrentarse a ese papeleo infernal, así que por el momento disfrutaría todo lo posible su descanso.

─ Hokage-sama, han llegado las visitas de Kiri ─ dice el ANBU junto a Mei.

─ Ya algo me decía que no estaría tanto tiempo sin trabajar ─ suspira Tsunade antes de dejar de lado su té ─. En ese caso voy a tener que darte la bienvenida a la aldea, Mizukage-sama.

─ Vamos, no hace falta tanto formalismo, Tsunade-san ─ le responde Mei en tono familiar ─. Veo que has estado entretenida bebiendo un poco de té ¿Me invitas a tomar un poco antes de tener que ir al grano? Vengo bastante agotada con el viaje desde mi aldea.

─ No te preocupes por ello. Casualmente hay una taza adicional para que tengas algo de té servido ─ Tsunade señala con la mano una silla para que Mei tomase asiento ─. Por el momento disfrutemos del rato, que ahora mismo también voy fastidiada por el papeleo...

─ No hace falta que entres en detalles, si eso lo entiendo perfectamente ─ dice Mei mientras pone una mano en el hombro de Tsunade ─. Todo el mundo en nuestras respectivas aldeas nos ven como las personas más geniales que pueden existir, pero a la vez nos ven como inalcanzables, y eso a veces resulta fastidioso, sin contar con todo el tiempo que nos consume el tener que atender los deberes de nuestro trabajo. A veces quisiera retirarme para así buscarme un marido sin tanto problema.

─ En buena medida tienes razón, Mei ─ Tsunade se recuesta en su asiento y trata de beber un sorbo de su té, pero al final termina tirándolo ─. A la mierda. Tanta depresión me hace querer beber sake ¿Te apetece beber un poco?

─ Estoy de acuerdo en que es preferible embriagarse un rato que seguir metiendo el dedo en la llaga mientras bebemos té ─ Mei sí se termina su taza para después dejarla de lado ─ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué clase de sake posees? Tengo entendido que Konoha suele importar unas variedades excelentes de la nación de la tierra.

─ Pues te digo que tus informantes te han referenciado bien ─ Tsunade sonríe de medio lado y saca unas cuantas botellas ─. Prepárate, Mei, que ahora mismo conocerás la calidad del mejor sake que importa Konoha, y que yo suelo comprar con gran frecuencia.

Mei sonríe entusiasmada, y ambas se sirven sus tragos para empezar a disipar las penas de hace rato.

* * *

**Una hora después**

Al esas alturas las conversaciones diplomáticas no habían tenido lugar todavía. De manera desmedida se habían puesto a beber, y más cuando tocaban algún tema que les cayera especialmente mal, siendo el más recurrente el hecho de que la edad les esté pasando factura y no hayan logrado casarse, y en cuanto a hijos ni se diga. Estaban ebrias cuales cubas cuando ya se habían acabado toda la reserva de sake que Tsunade tenía guardada en el despacho. Tal vez Tsunade se lamente al día siguiente al no tener nada para beber en su adorado rato libre salvo té, pero es que el momento en que se encontraba lo requería.

─ Esos bashtaldos son todos unas pijas chicash ─ dice Mei tambaleándose en su asiento ─. Tsunade-shan, ¿no habrá agún honbre que balga la pena en ejta aldea?

─ Piedes tu tempo, Mei-shan ─ le contesta la rubia, en las mismas condiciones que su interlocutora ─. Los hombres de aquí son muy maleducadoh, empezando por el menso de Naruto, aparte que hay quiene se burlan de mi edad ¡Ya quishieran ellosh que sus esposas tengan la mitad de pesho que yo! ─ con una mano se agarra una teta, y Mei se la queda mirando con ligero gesto de envidia ─ A veceh creo que debí seguir errante po'l mundo, disfrutando de is apuestas y de andar bebiendo a la hora que me dé la gana, sin amargarme con todo ese papeleo infernal.

─ Shí. Ambas perdemos nuestras vidas con todo ejto, y por ello estamos condenadas a morirnos solteronas.

─ Ya qué. Mejor lo dejamoj a esa altura, que igual nos hubiera tocado uno que no nos hubiera complacido ni haciendo jutsus prohibidos para mejorarse en la cama.

Ambas mujeres se echan a reír con ganas, con un tono casi cruel, pero eso poco les importaba. Sólo les importaba divertirse y seguir contando sus chistes sobre cuán patéticos resultaban los hombres de sus respectivas aldeas, y mientras tanto el alcohol ingerido seguía ganando terreno en su torrente sanguíneo. Iban perdiendo más y más el control. De estar contando chistes pesados pasaron a estar hablando de los desperdiciados que eran sus cuerpos y su juventud sin nadie a su lado, y antes de darse cuenta pasan a tocarse los pechos para cerciorarse de lo suaves que se sentían, alimentando así sus temas y añadiendo obcenidades. La cosa iba aumentando de intensidad conforme se les nublaba la mente, hasta que tuvieron una idea que definitivamente no se les hubiera pasado por la cabeza si hubieran mantenido la lucidez.

─ En vishta que a eso quedamos condenaj, ¿será que intentamos algo máj? No creo que vashamos a perder nada haciéndolo ─ propone Tsunade empezando a aflojar su cinturón, de modo que sus pechos quedaban un poco más expuestos.

─ Tienes razón. Si nunca tendemos a un honbre de veldá, pues hagamos lo que nos dé la puta gana ─ responde Mei, también empezando a soltar sus prendas.

Estaban completamente solas, la puerta tenía seguro y no había nadie fuera que las llamara por el momento, así que perfectamente podían tomarse su tiempo para darse el gusto que quisieran. No se esperaban antes que se decidieran a empezar a hacerlo con otra mujer, y menos que fuera entre ellas. Tampoco era que les preocupara demasiado, y al momento en que ambas estaban completamente despojadas de cualquier atisbo de ropa, Mei miraba entre envidiosa y admirada el generoso tren delantero de Tsunade.

─ ¿Te gujta lo que ves? ─ Tsunade junta sus brazos para que su busto resaltara todavía más ─ 107 centímetros. No encontrarás mejores tetas en toda Kohona, para que shepas.

─ Ni aquí ni en ninguna otra parte de las cinco grandes naciones ─ apoya Mei sin quitar la mirada del pecho de Tsunade ─. No sé cómo le hiciste para tener unos peshos tan grandotes, y creo que deberías compartir tu secreto para ver si también io lo logro.

─ Bastante difícil, que te lo digo yo. Pero si no puedes tenerlos, al menoj dale una probada.

Mei no se hizo de rogar y se lanzó a chupar los pechos de Tsunade. El estado etílico de su mente no le permitía pensar con claridad, por lo que sigue adelante sin importar nada, solazándose con los suaves gemidos que conseguía que Tsunade soltara mientras. La rubia por su parte no se queda con un papel pasivo, sino que va inmediatamente a buscar con su mano la entrepierna de la Mizukage, y al encontrarla no pierde tiempo para introducir dos dedos y empezar a moverlos con ganas y de forma errática. Estaban las dos repentinamente dándose un gusto con el momento, pese a que nunca antes habían concebido que algo así pudiese pasar. Mei se sentía bastante bien con los dedos de Tsunade bombeando a un ritmo creciente, queriendo que aquello siguiera más, que no parara sin importar nada. Tsunade gustosamente iba cumpliendo esa petición. No se trataba de ningún encuentro romántico, no era el surgimiento de ningún sentimiento nuevo entre ellas, sólo era su estado de ebriedad encauzando sus ganas de pasar un buen rato, y por esa misma senda estaban más que gustosas de continuar.

No hacía falta intercambiar palabras innecesarias que sólo servirían para gastar energía que bien podrían invertir en ese placer que se estaban dando mutuamente. No, definitivamente preferían llegar hasta el final teniendo sexo lésbico hasta desfallecer. Nadie vendría para molestarlas, así que no había razón alguna para contenerse, y menos para detenerse. Iban cada vez más empeñadas, y Mei pasa su atención al sexo de Tsunade, empezando a lamerlo sin importar nada, y Tsunade en respuesta mueve más rápido su mano. Le había sorprendido aquella iniciativa, pero a la vez le resultaba excitante. Sentía que el momento bien lo justificaba.

─ ¡Ahhh! Esto se siente... ─ Mei es la primera en articular palabra.

Tsunade no responde. Ella se mantiene disfrutando en silencio del momento. Soltaba sonoros suspiros y gemidos en respuesta a cada bombeo de los dedos de Mei. Ni siquiera se esforzaban en contener los gemidos. Que la aldea entera las oyera si les daba la gana, que a ellas en ese momento no podía importarles menos. Mei introduce su lengua en la cavidad de Tsunade, saboreando así cada milimetro del la vagina de la rubia a medida que su lengua entrando y saliendo a un ritmo bastante errático. Tsunade termina por aguantar más y se lanza a usar también su lengua para tratar personalmente la concha de la respetabilísima Mizukage. Aquello era una batalla campal que estaba disfrazada por el placer físico. Era solamente un rato para pasarlo bien, y lo estaban logrando estupendamente.

Era una oportunidad perfecta para Tsunade de darse el lujo de darle unas cuantas nalgadas a Mei, aprovechando que tenía su culo a su completa disposición. Casi salivaba ante la perspectiva de hacerle eso, le resultaba excitante el sonido de la nalga de Mei recibiendo ese golpe tan provocador y atrevido. Le erizaba completamente la piel escucharla, y el gemido resultante era la cereza que coronaba ese pastel de éxtasis que la invitaba a intentarlo más, cebarse buscando más de ese incorrecto acto. Tsunade así lo hace, le da unas cuantas nalgadas más a Mei, sintiendo cómo se le alborotaba la piel en reacción a cada gemido que escuchaba, y ella misma sentía que su placer llegaba más y más lejos.

Pretendiendo que fuera una especie de venganza picante, Mei introduce un dedo en el ano de Tsunade, moviéndolo a toda velocidad para así hacer que Tsunade perdiese el control de sus propias acciones, y la verdad es que casi lo logra, especialmente porque ambas kages estaban cerca de sentir el éxtasis máximo. Iban a venirse con fuerza, con gran intensidad, y estaban motivadas a ir a máximo ritmo en su cometido.

Terminan logrando ese cénit que estaban buscando causar en la otra, largando gemidos de placer que eran ahogados al tener sus lenguas todavía atrapadas en la vagina de su respectiva contraria. Aquello causaba que sus gritos hicieran vibrar sus labios vaginales, amplificando el placer que surgía del orgasmo. No podían concebir una mejor manera de recibir la corrida más grande que pudieran recordar, aunque por el tiempo que ambas llevaban sin hacer nada, no es como si tuvieran mucho para hacer memoria.

Vencidas ante el placer extremo, ambas mujeres terminan dejándose caer en el suelo, desparramadas como si fueran muñecas de trapo, y sus mentes nubladas terminan por apagarse. El sexo y el estado alcohólico de ambas había resultado demasiado para su resistencia mental, aunque no es como si eso les molestara, al menos no por el momento.

* * *

**Una hora después**

─ _Tsunade-sama... Tsunade-sama..._

La rubia despierta, molestaba por ese llamado que taladraba su atormentada cabeza. Tal parecía que rápidamente empezaba a padecer los temibles efectos de la resaca. Ni siquiera era capaz de hacer el intento de levantarse sin sufrir de una punzada que llegaba a lo más hondo de su cabeza. Mei parecía dar también la impresión de despertar, pero si era así, estaba claro que no estaba en una mejor condición.

─ _¿Qué pasa ahí dentro, Tsunade-sama?_ ─ otra vez esa voz que a Tsunade le resultaba más molesta que un rasguño a una pizarra.

─ Todo va bien, Shizune ─ contesta Tsunade, sosteniéndose las sienes con los dedos, como intentando evitar que le estallase la cabeza ─. La Mizukage y yo estamos discutiendo unas cosas en privado, así que no nos molesten.

─ _De acuerdo, Tsunade-sama_.

No había olvidado que había recibido a Mei para una conversación diplomática a nombre de Kiri y Konoha, pero estaba un poco desubicada con respecto a la razón por la que estaba desnuda y tirada en el suelo. En ese momento le llegan retazos de memoria que le muestran lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se queda con la boca abierta al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Había sido una suerte tremenda que la puerta hubiese estado cerrada todo el tiempo, así como su excusa había sido bastante oportuna.

─ M-mierda... ─ dice en voz baja, apoyando su rostro en sus brazos que estaban cruzados sobre el suelo ─ Definitivamente no se me pudo ocurrir beber en un peor momento... No entiendo cómo es que nadie nos ha descubierto.

Mei en ese momento hace sus primeros intentos por levantarse, pero los mismos acaban en quejidos de parte de Mei por la migraña que sentía. Tsunade consigue sentarse lentamente, y larga su mano lenta y dolorosamente hacia el té, lo único que podría ayudarla a superar parcialmente su resaca. Tenía que disminuir la concentración de alcohol en la sangre como sea para poder recuperarse antes de que todos afuera empiecen a preocuparse verdaderamente, y desde luego que Mei también tendría que pasar por aquel tratamiento improvisado.

* * *

**Dos días después**

─ Mis más sinceras gratitudes para usted, Hokage-sama ─ dice Mei mientras llevaba algunos recuerdos de Konoha ─. Han sido unos tres días bastante productivos, y el regalo que usted nos ha preparado será de mucho provecho para mí.

─ No es nada especial ─ le responde Tsunade con tono animado ─. Estoy segura que luego de esto nuestras aldeas verán bien reforzadas sus relaciones para los próximos años. Ha sido un placer recibirla y charlar con usted de todos aquellos temas.

Mei sonríe alegre y estrecha la mano de Tsunade para luego dar la orden a su séquito de emprender el viaje de regreso a Kiri. A medida que ambas kages estaban más y más lejos, sus respectivos pensamientos eran distintos: Tsunade sentía un gran alivio de haber pasado todo aquello, logrando sobrevivir a la horrible tensión padecida por aquello que ocurrió en Mei y ella. Por su parte, la Mizukage tenía una sonrisa maliciosa que se extendía de oreja a oreja. Entre los regalos que se estaba llevando, Mei cargaba con un par de botellas de sake de la nación de la tierra, donde ya sabía que se dedicaría a importar el sake que quiera cada vez que tenga ganas de repetir aquello. El sexo en estado de embriaguez le había encantado tanto que había dejado completamente de lado su angustia de ser una solterona. A partir de ese momento, ella se dedicaría de vez en cuando a beber hasta perder la conciencia para luego tirarse a la persona que esté con ella en su oficina. Pensar en ello le resultaba harta divertida. Ya no le importaba el matrimonio, si ahora sabía que en aquello estaba su alternativa.

**Fin**

* * *

La verdad es que me llevó mucho tiempo hacer esta historia, pero encontré en mi fecha de cumpleaños el momento ideal para completarla para así publicarla. Un saludo a toda la comunidad de Naruto, y que la locura siga.

Hasta otra


End file.
